Drayton Manor Theme Park
Drayton Manor is the home of Thomas Land, the first Thomas and Friends based theme park in Europe. In 2009, HiT Entertainment opened an exhibition with some original models from the television series because of the switch to CGI animation. The TV models Engines * Thomas * Edward * Toby * Stepney * Harvey (Returned for modeling him in his full CGI appearance) * Rosie Vehicles * Terence * Trevor * Bulgy * Butch * Elizabeth * Horrid Lorries (faceless) * The Mail Van * A rusty tractor * A dark red car * A green car * A blue tractor * Bulstrode * Two boats * A canal boat Rolling stock * Toad (faceless) * Troublesome Trucks * Three red and cream express coaches * Two green and cream express coaches * Three milk tankers * Eight tar tankers * Two flatbeds * The Breakdown Train * One brakevan * Four mail coaches * One raspberry syrup tanker * One cream tanker * Three ice cream vans Humans * Jem Cole * Tom Tipper * Alicia Botti * Farmer McColl (and Katie the sheepdog) * The Duchess of Boxford * Dusty Dave * The Great Waterton butcher * Three workmen * Several holidaymakers * Two stationmasters * A farmer Areas * Great Waterton * The Fishing Village * Brendam Docks Buildings * Dryaw Station * Great Waterton station * Great Waterton's clock tower * Great Waterton's tower * Great Waterton's water wheel * Signal box * Ben's Books * Neptune Refreshments * Waterton Butchers * Bluff's Cove station * Toby's shed * The Viaduct * The Windmill * Castle Loch * Rolf's Castle * The Ruined Castle Train rides A narrow gauge railway runs from Knapford Station to Tidmouth Hault. It also includes Dryaw and Tidmouth Sheds, where stationary models of Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby and Rosie are kept. Inside it is Harold's Heli-Tours. When Thomas Land was opened, the line was run by Thomas and Percy, using Annie and Clarabel and the red coaches. In 2009, Rosie was put on the line. There are also several sidings, one carrying a sleeping model of James. Other rides The other rides are listed below: * Troublesome Trucks Roller Coaster * Jeremy's Flying Academy * Terence's Driving School * Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem - includes Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Mavis, Rusty, Salty, and Dennis * Crazy Bertie Bus * Lady's Carousel * Sodor's Classic Cars - formerly the Robinson's Land Veteran Cars * Harold's Heli-Tours * Cranky's Drop Tower * Emily's Indoor Play Area * Spencer's Outdoor play area * Rockin' Bulstrode * Blue Mountain Engines - includes Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam * Winston's Whistle Stop Tour TV Models Gallery File:TrevorDraytonManor.jpg|Trevor File:ThomasDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas File:StepneyDraytonManor.jpg|Stepney File:DraytonManorStepney.JPG File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg|Harvey File:ElizabethDraytonManor.jpg|Elizabeth File:ButchDraytonManor.jpg|Butch File:EdwardDraytonManor.jpg|Edward File:TarTankerDraytonManor.JPG|The tar tankers File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg|Tidmouth Milk and Raspberry Syrup tanker File:BulstrodeDraytonManor.JPG|Bulstrode File:LucindaDraytonManor.JPG|Lucinda File:BulgyDraytonManor.JPG|Bulgy File:MailCoachesDraytonManor.JPG|The mail coaches File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby File:TerrenceatDraytonManor.JPG|Terence in 2009 File:TerenceDraytonManor.JPG|Terence in 2010 (notice the broken plow) File:GreatWatertonDraytonManor.JPG|Great Waterton station File:ViaductDraytonManor.JPG|The viaduct File:WindmillDraytonManor.JPG|The windmill File:ThomasatDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas at Dryaw Station File:ExpressCoachDraytonManor.JPG|A green express coach File:GreatWatertonStationDraytonManor.JPG|Great Waterton Station File:RollingRiverBridgeDraytonManor.JPG|Rolling River Bridge File:SodorCastleDrayton Manor.jpg|Castle Loch File:DryawDraytonManor.jpg|Dryaw File:HorridLorryDraytonManor.jpg|A faceless lorry File:DraytonManorBluff'sCove.JPG|Bluff's Cove File:FarmerMcCollDraytonManor.jpg|Farmer McColl Rides Gallery File:ThomasLandmap.jpg|Map of Thomas Land File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie on the train rides File:TroublesomeTrucksRollerCoaster.jpg|Troublesome Trucks Roller Coaster File:ThomasDraytonManorRide.jpg|Thomas train ride File:ThomasDraytonManorRide2.png File:RustyDraytonManor.jpg|Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem File:Emily'sAdventurePlay.jpg|Emily's Adventure Play File:Harold'sHeliTours.png|Harold's Heli Tours File:DraytonManorJames.jpg|James File:ThomasLandThomasandSirTophamHatt.jpg File:DraytonManorRockin'Bulstrode.jpg|Rockin' Bulstrode File:ThomasLandBlueMountainEngines.jpg File:DraytonManorBlueMountainEnginessign.JPG File:DraytonManorCrazyBertieBusride.jpg|Crazy Bertie Bus File:DraytonManorEdward.jpg File:DraytonManorGordon.jpg|Gordon File:DraytonManorHenry.jpg|Henry File:DraytonManorRosie.jpg File:DraytonManorSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:Winston'sWhistleStopTouropening.jpg|Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour opening File:ColinBryan,MarkMoraghanandtheFatControlleronWinston'sWhistleStopTour.jpg|Colin Bryan (CEO of Drayton Manor), Mark Moraghan and the Fat Controller on Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour File:DraytonManorThomasLandentrance.jpg Category:Parks and Events